


with all the gifts

by misura



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your Majesty,” Stinger says, sinking down on one knee, “I have a daughter.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	with all the gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tielan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tielan/gifts).



“Your Majesty,” Stinger says, sinking down on one knee, “I have a daughter.”

Caine looks faintly approving, which is just so not helpful. Kiza looks vaguely and then all out embarrassed when Jupiter catches her eye and tries a grin - _family, eh?_. (Jupiter, it must be said, is fucking _proud_ of her family, all right? Jupiter’s family is _great_. Also, from time to time, though, totally embarrassing. So yeah.)

“You do,” she says. Making sure it does not come out sounding like a question, because Kiza is standing right there, looking an _’oh,_ Dad _’_ at Stinger, who ignores her.

“She is a smart, hard-working girl with many fine qualities,” Stinger goes on.

 _“I’m sorry I don’t swing that way and also I already have a totally hot boyfriend,”_ is, Jupiter intuits, not the appropriate response. Saying “She is,” feels like a cop-out, but hey, it works.

Stinger breathes in deeply, like he’s just cleared the first hurdle in an obstacle course, and Kiza rolls her eyes and says, “Dad!” in the same way Jupiter says “Mom!” sometimes. (And “Caine!” but far less often, because Caine is family but not _family_. Plus, Caine’s kind of too cool to embarrass her.)

“Um,” Jupiter says, looking an _’A little help here?’_ at Caine, who shrugs.

“He thinks you should give me a job,” Kiza says. “Something in administration.”

“Bees are good organizers.” Caine’s two cents – not that helpful, but Jupiter feels she’s getting the gist of things, at least. Stinger wants Jupiter to give Kiza a job. Cool.

“Okay.” She’s Royalty – Space Royalty, apparently, but last time Jupiter checked, she didn’t even own a showy spaceship. Yet. “And what do _you_ think I should give you?”

“A planet,” Kiza says, promptly, as if she’s been waiting for this exact question. (Maybe she has.)

“ _Kiza!_ ” Stinger looks, and sounds, shocked. Not the disapproving kind of shocked, exactly, more the kind that leaves you looking at the other person afterwards, a little out of breath, saying, _”I can’t believe we actually made it.”_

“Just a small one,” Kiza says, defensively. “For practice.” She makes ‘for practice’ sounds like ‘for starters’.

“Right.” Most days, it’s easy to act like she doesn’t own planets. Some days, it’s hard to remember why she can’t ever actually forget that she does. “Well, I mean, sure. Uh, which one did you want?”

Kiza beams at her and Caine helps Stinger to his feet; there’s some grinning and backslapping and stuff guys do, and Jupiter looks at the three of them and wonders if maybe there’s some nice planet somewhere she can give to her mom by way of a birthday gift.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] with all the gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072298) by [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
